<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Is Dead And We Killed Him by MisolineExplorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919960">God Is Dead And We Killed Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer'>MisolineExplorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Closeted Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is NOT a dick for once, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack being Jack, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, mary:, mary: w h o -, mary: yeah but-, mary: yeah well you got married to cas, mary: yes?, oh boy, only for s2, s15 dean: being straight? dont know her, s2 dean be like: oooo look at all of those women, s2 dean: cassie ROBINSON?, s2 dean: i got married to cassie, s2 dean: wh, s2 dean: wh at, tfw 2.0 finally kills god, this was a bad idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a ditch by the road, a subconscious Sam beside him and John on top of his leg. After getting up and wandering in the dark along with his brother, they spot a colorful vibrant motel, only to find out that 16 whole years have passed.</p><p>The following morning, they go to a gas station where they come across his dead mother and a kid who has golden eyes.</p><p>--</p><p>Dean tried Bobby's number. Nothing.</p><p>Hell, he even tried dialing some of the very few hunters that they had teamed up before. Nothing.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>Dean turned around to spot a boy approaching him, looking severely confused. "How do you know my name?" Dean asks, feeling a bit anxious.</p><p>He was somewhere in his late teens and had a goofy look to him. Somehow, the kid reminded Dean of Sam. He nearly turned to Sam and called him over to check the boy out when a motherly voice came from the middle of the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack? I told you to not run off like that!"</p><p>Dean watched as his dead mother turned to look directly at him, his mouth gaping open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Dean?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester (mentioned), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who in What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sOOOOOOOOOO lets go</p><p>So, to clarify some things.</p><p>Past!Winchesters just barely came off of the S1 finale where the truck completely wipes the Impala while TFW 2.0 is a year post s15 where they actually manage to kill Chuck.</p><p>Cas' deal is completely thrown out the window, just FYI.</p><p> </p><p>Post S15 info:</p><p>Mary survives bc fuck her getting killed by Jack</p><p>About two months after they defeat Chuck, Dean brings Cas out to the barn where they first met and proposes his feelings. Cas accepts his feelings and for the first time ever since God, Dean drives home with a grin that hurts his cheeks.</p><p>Sam catches them in the middle of making out against the map table and jokingly throws up in the trashbin.</p><p>Four months later, Sam and Eileen finally get married. Dean spends the entire ceremony crying and making god-to-awful baby puns. Cas hands them both angel-blade-forged rings and soon enough, Sam joins Dean crying.</p><p>Claire and Jack finally meet. Dean's stomach twists and churns on Claire's impression of Jack and it worsens after Jack includes the fact that his biological father was Satan but he chooses Cas over him. Claire only stares at Jack for a few seconds before giving him a joking punch to his side and proclaiming him as her 'stepbrother'.</p><p>Dean spends more time with Claire and Jack, both together and separately. Jack starts calling Dean 'Dad' while Claire calls Dean 'Pops' and still refers to him as the 'Old Man'.</p><p>Heaven is becoming a democratic society and it's hefty work but they're adjusting. Cas and Jack spend some of their time repairing Heaven by using Jack's powers to create new angels and NOT converting them from humans. There's a whole agency where they help the new-born angels get used to their surroundings and powers and stuff.</p><p>Rowena is still a close friend of TFW 2.0. They do mutual tasks for each other and Rowena spends time with Sam to teach him spellworks that may or may not have saved him a few limbs during cases. But just because they're close doesn't mean that there are rogue demons that cause trouble for hunters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not much is changed in the canon memo from the past!Winchesters other than the fact that Dean is still closeted (S15!Dean is open)</p><p>I might skim over details and forget events and if I do, please leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head was ringing painfully and he couldn't tell what was left or right but slowly, Dean blinked open his eyes and stared up at the moon, partially covered by the trees. It took a minute for the ringing to pause and when it did, his lobe still pulsed like there was a ticking bomb inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't be alive. The Yellow-Eyed Demon practically tore him apart. <em>How is he-</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean rubbed his hand over his chest, feeling nothing but smooth surface. What the hell? Dean furrowed his eyebrows. It felt like everything that he had experienced in the past week had just been wiped away. Something was up but he could ponder over it later.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, prepared to see nothing but glass and the tattered remains of the Impala, his <em>home</em>, but was met with nothing but wet mud and grass. The Impala was nowhere in sight. Dean furrows his eyebrows. Did whoever hit them <em>relocate</em> them? If they were a demon then sure, he expected them to have moved them but certainly not in the middle of nowhere?</p><p>Inhaling deeply, he pulled himself up, seething as his spine stretched and popped painfully. It was then that he noticed the extra weight on his legs. He looked up to see his unconscious father laying there, small scraps, and open cuts on his face but nothing too severe like from the crash they had just suffered.</p><p>Panic reined in Dean as he started looking for Sam. He swerved his head and felt a jolt of shock when he spotted Sam lying against a tree. Dean gritted his teeth before yelling out a quick "Sam!", wincing at the sound of his voice. When the younger didn't respond, Dean shouted his name louder. This time, Sam lolled his head upwards and stared blankly at Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean?" He asked, his voice raspy. Dean nodded quickly as he reached out to him. "Sam. Can you move?" Sam mumbled something but Dean couldn't quite pick it up. He let out a frustrated hiss and tried to move his leg underneath his father, using his arms to flip him onto his back. "Dad! Wake up!" Dean shouted in his face, shaking his shoulders.</p><p>When the older man failed to comply, Dean cursed. He focused on trying to stand up instead, dragging himself to a tree. He glanced at Sam, who looked like he was seconds away from passing out.</p><p>"Sammy!" Dean barked, snapping his fingers painfully. "You gotta stay awake, man. Can't expect me to move <em>both</em> of you lugs, right?" He attempted at humor but now, it sounded sour. Dean bit his lip before swinging himself towards Sam and slapping his face weakly.</p><p>Sam whined and turned away. "N-No..." Dean felt ridiculous. "No? Come on, Sammy." He bent down and slung Sam's arm over his leg and managed to lift his lower body off of the ground by a few inches, only for him to lose his strength and slip back down.</p><p>Dean winces but picked Sam up again, using almost all of his strength to do so. This time, Sam seemed more awake but he was also awakening to the pain and Dean bet that he wanted to go back to that subconscious state. "Come on, walk with me." Dean started walking back to the road.</p><p>He nearly tripped over his father's shoes on the way and glanced back at his limp body. Dean bit the bottom of his lip. Dad wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be invincible. He was all that they ever knew and seeing him like this made Dean feel weak inside, weaker than he had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>Dean heaved his brother back onto the asphalt pavement and turned to his father.</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He bent down and scooped his father up, panting heavily as he did. By all means, Dean dragged his dad along with him. "Come on, Sam, help me." He pleaded, feeling large drops of sweat dripping off of his face. Dean looked around and spotted a motel nearby.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that their luck was this good, was it?</p><p> </p><p>Sam staggered towards the two of them and helped Dean as they carried John back towards the blinding colorful lights of the motel. Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Dude, do we even have money?" He turned to Sam, who gave him a half focused bitchface</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Shutting up now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a bit longer than it should've to carry John into the motel and after a quick facade with the lady clerk behind the counter, Dean managed to score them a room with two beds and a couch. With just the two of them, the brothers dropped their father onto the bed.</p><p>"You can take the other bed." Dean yawned and took a large stride to the couch. Sam was about to protest but was cut off as Dean collapsed on the cushioned furniture and fell asleep in under a second. "Dean-" Sam stepped forward and shook him awake.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Dean scowls sleepily, irritated by the younger. "Can't I just have an hour of rest?"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to go to the hospital! You were bleeding severely earlier, remember? Didn't the Yellow-Eyed Demon tear your guts open?" The younger man's eyes cast down to his brother's abdomen but was confused when he was met with plain smooth skin. He had remembered how weak and frail Dean was previously, how he and his father had to half carry-half drag Dean into the Impala</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Sam questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" Dean sighed heavily and pressed the bottoms of his palm into his face. "Everything from last week. The vampires, Meg, every scrip and scrap that we've been through. It feels like I'm in a whole new body."</p><p><br/>Sam frowns. That's exactly how he felt as well. He checked his own body over, his frown darkening as he found that every single wound had been cleaned and wiped over like it had never existed in the first place. It was so very disorienting, especially when they had just been minutes away from death earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now</em> can I go to sleep? Bloody exhausting." Dean leans his head back and yawns tiredly, blinking sluggishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I- um, sleep tight." He nodded before walking over to the other bed and slipping under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>An uneasy feeling filled his chest as he slept but it was quickly wiped away as he passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean's dreams were plagued by yellow glowing eyes and a bright white light filling his visions as a loud horn blared right in front of him. He felt the collision but he wasn't dead.</p><p><em>'Not yet anyways'</em> a subconscious part of his brain filled in. Everything that dies needs to stay dead. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was in a coma, like one of those fancy movies.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his vision bloomed open, revealing a large lake with a dock. Two men sat down in lounging chairs, completely at peace. An open cooler was placed in between them, filled with beers and cans.</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, examining the two. One of them wore a trenchcoat, complete with blazing blue eyes and dark hair that was mostly covered by a cowboy hat.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the hat really necessary, Dean?"</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Dean thought Blue-Eyes was talking to him, only for the other man to lean his head back and chuckle loosely. He picked up a beer and popped it open, licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, Cas."</p><p> </p><p>Now that Dean was looking closer, the other man <em>did</em> kind of look like Dean, only that he looked way older and had a short of a beard. His hair was shaved weirdly and he looked nothing like Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Blue-Eyes, presumably Cas (what the hell kind of name was that?), smiled back at other Dean, almost childishly before leaning in and planting a kiss- Dean widened his eyes at the realization that the two were probably a couple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hell kind of dream was this? There were either two types of dreams. Dreams that would bring an onslaught of nightmares of his mother burning up, Sam being chopped up or any monster of the week. The other dreams were porno dreams, Deam's favorite, and specialty (but he was straight!)</p><p> </p><p>But this particular one didn't bring anything but confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Cas pulled away from his copy-cat and swerved his head around. "Someone else is here." He hisses, standing up and pulling the cowboy hat off of his head. The other Dean widened his eyes and stood up as well, pulling out his gun from his waistband and going into a protective stance faster than Dean could blink.</p><p> </p><p>Dean widened his eyes as he realized how badly suited he was. Shit, shit. He turned tails and started running as fast as he could, hoping that he could at least get a headstart.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" He heard his other self shout as gunshots rang out.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sound, a peculiar sound of blankets flapping before green eyes met blue and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam woke up to the sunlight shining directly into his eyes and if that wasn't bad enough, the sight of his father's pissed off expressions definitely woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>His childhood instincts kicked in as he got up quickly and scrambled onto his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is this?" His father demanded, his stern eyebrows deepening even more and more. "Do you know what I don't see?:"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam was confused, the hell was his father on about until he realized that the older man was pointing at the doorways and windows.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't salted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how vulnerable you left us? You could've at least placed down a Devil's Trap or have someone on the lookout." John seethed.</p><p> </p><p>Sam felt his blood boil. How dare his father act this way? They were nearly killed and his father didn't give a rat's ass about them! For a second, he considered the possibility of his father being possessed by a demon but when he muttered 'christo' under his breath and John's eyes didn't flicker black or yellow, he felt like tearing his hair out.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't have-" He tried to protest but John shot it down faster than a silver bullet at a werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to buy salt and materials then breakfast at ten. I'm going to see if I can call Bobby or any hunters nearby." His father grumbled before walking over to Dean. But before he could even lift his hand to wake his son, Dean gasped loudly and jerked up, his body shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Dean whispered, looking around with his eyes wide and crazed. "Sam, I just had the weirdest dream eve-" He froze as he looked up at his father then back to Sam, then back to John. His words immediately disappeared in his mouth as John gave him a disappointed look before walking out the doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed heavily as he looked back from Dean to back the door that John left from, switching between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling anxious from what just transpired. He slowly sat up and turned to Sam. "So, uh... Let me guess, he's not very happy, is he?" Dean questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a guess," Sam sat down on the bed, pressing his hands into his face. "Sorry, I just need a moment to calm down. This is... crazy. Crazy, crazy." He sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, he froze.</p><p> </p><p>On top of the nightstand between the two beds, there was a calendar. At first, Sam thought it was a misprint but as he came closer and flipped through each of the pages, his panic rose more and more.</p><p>Sam grabbed the calendar and rushed to Dean, practically cramming the pages in his face. Dean widens his eyes and jerks his head back. "What the hell, Sammy?" He looks up at his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean! Look at the year!" Sam shouted in panic.</p><p> </p><p>Dean furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the year. What's the hell's wrong with-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OH.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instead of 2005, the calendar showed 2021.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed down the panic that was threatening to brew up inside of him and pushed the calendar away. "You sure this isn't a- a typo or anything?" He insists. No way they were <em>sixteen</em> years ahead of time, right? This has to be one massive typo. Or maybe it was April 1st. Motels love to do that, right? But it wasn't April. It was May.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head and flipped through the pages, showing Dean the same year in other months. "Nope, doesn't seem like it."</p><p> </p><p>"So what? Did we just jump forward a decade and a half in time? What are we supposed to do now?" Dean paced around. "I mean like- sure, we can adjust but that's a heavy change." He then gazed out the window. "I am, however, a bit disappointed that there aren't any flying cars though."</p><p>"Dean," Sam sighs before shaking his head. "Look, if we really are in the future then what if we mess something up major? Like- Like what if we stumble into something or someone we're not supposed to know or do something wrong? What if we end the univer-"</p><p>"Calm down, Sammy." Dean held up his hand and stopped him. "Okay- If you're so worried about 'cosmic consequences' and all of that stuff as if that even exists, then just avoid everyone and don't get into trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"'Don't get into trouble'? Dean-" Sam pressed the corners of his fingers into his sinus. "Okay, Dad told us to get materials, salt, and whatever we can get our hands on. It's better to do that now than later and have him pissed off at us so...?" He waved his hands weakly. "And hopefully the one person we'll run into is the cashier. There's no harm in that, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Dean hummed before standing up. "Alright but let me get cleaned up first." He turned around and headed to the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on himself, blinking away the drops of water. When he looked back up at the mirror, flashes of last night's dream floated to his head.</p><p> </p><p>The man with the blue eyes and the other Dean was stuck in his head. They sure as hell didn't look familiar, maybe the other Dean but still. Maybe this was the effect of time travel but still. Very. Trippy.</p><p> </p><p>He gave himself a mental note to not shape his hair like that before leaving the bathroom and joining up with Sam, who was standing by the door, waiting patiently for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, you could've at least cleaned yourself up before we head out." Dean swung his hands back and forth before heading to the door. "You stink worse than leftover shifter skin." He left the motel and looked around. Sam gave him an exasperated bitchface #29 as he followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean could see a gas station a few meters away, and even a mile further sat a town. The sun was up high, signaling that it was mid-noon, which was surprising since they arrived at the motel near past midnight. No wonder John was pissed that they slept that long. It had been forever though and it was refreshing, for a start.</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo." Dean's lips perked up as he started walking over to the gas station, suddenly missing the Impala. Oh, his baby. Where is it? What if it got stuck in a ditch or- He shook his head out of his panic and sped up his pace. Once he got this over with, he could start looking for his car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bell on top of the door rung as Dean and Sam entered the store, taking a look around. There were a few bags of road salt on a rack nearby along with some Busty Asian Beauties magazines that Dean was very interested in. Man, they were really getting good with the graphic design, instead of the fake shiny plastic skin that he had gone used to.</p><p>Dean grabbed a basket bin and stuffed some of the magazines inside of it, along with some snacks for later on. He hadn't eaten in forever. Dean also bought a pack of beer, deciding that they needed the drink anyways.</p><p>He spotted Sam grabbing the rock salt as well of the 'healthier' snacks, ones that didn't have as much sugar or chocolate that Dean's had. "Health freak," Dean muttered under his breath as he watched his brother trying to carry two bags at once and ended up toppling over himself, spilling all the snacks as well.</p><p> </p><p>When they were done picking out the items, Dean left Sam with several crumpled up wads of bills (cue bitchface #28), he walked away from the front and pulled out his phone. Sure, it was outdated compared to what he saw on the cashier (how the actual hell do you operate those things without any buttons, the future <em>was </em>awesome after all), but it worked handily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean tried Bobby's number. Nothing. For a second, he wondered if his phone could even connect to modern devices out there. There was a dark space in the back of his mind wondering if the old man was even alive. At least he would've died swinging, or at peace. Dean hoped for the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he even tried dialing some of the very few hunters that they had teamed up before. Nothing.<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned around to spot a boy approaching him, looking severely confused. "How do you know my name?" Dean asks, feeling a bit anxious.</p><p>The kid was somewhere in his late teens and had a goofy look to him. Somehow, he reminded Dean of Sam. He nearly turned to Sam and called him over to check the boy out when a motherly voice came from the middle of the aisle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jack? I told you to not run off like that!"</p><p> </p><p>Dean watched as his dead mother turned to look directly at him, his mouth gaping open in shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mom?</p><p> </p><p>"Dean?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hail Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So where am I then, if I’m not dead?” Dean took the moment to ask.</p><p> </p><p>He was no way prepared when the older Sam smiled softly in response and shook his head almost in disbelief before looking Dean straight in the eye</p><p> </p><p>"On your honeymoon."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was lost in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was just a huge coincidence, right? A woman who had his mother’s name and looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>like his said-dead mother but with shorter hair, a dress code that would rival Sam’s and knew someone named Dean, who apparently enough looked like him. If not for the glaring fact that his mother was already dead, Dean would have damn well called her ‘Mom’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Dean’s hand crept to his back pocket where he stowed his silver knife, hoping that the woman was just a regular shopper and this was, indeed, a massive coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only things were that simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Mary had the same exact idea because by the time he took it out, his fake-mother had already taken out a gun and leveled it at his chest. Cautiously, she leaned forward and whispered. "If you make any sudden move, I'll pull the trigger." The shifter whispered, confirming his suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mary," The young man standing beside her tugged on the bottom of her coat. "I don't think that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not now, Jack." Mary scowled, taking a step towards Dean and away from Jack. "Stay out of the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dean couldn't help but encourage the same thing back. “Yeah,</span> <span>kid. Get out of here.” He waved the knife dangerously. But he stopped once Mary raised the gun higher.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t doubt that he could take her down, despite the fact that she looked well-experienced, older, and that he didn’t have a gun. He’d probably end off with a few bruises and having to bolt it after the cashier calls the police on them for having a gun-knife fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dean couldn’t, not with the kid so damn close to the lady. Even if the kid wasn’t exactly human, he couldn’t risk killing a goddamn child. That’s where he always crossed the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Werewolves, ghosts, vampires, djinns, etc. Whatever it is, if it wasn’t a human than it was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And monsters had to be eradicated. Especially if they were impersonating his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Sammy, where are you?” Dean muttered under his breath as he gripped his knife tightly. He noticed that the shifter could’ve easily turned into swiss cheese by now, but why didn’t she? Dean carefully took a step forward, nearly getting into the direct line of sight of the cashier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful that nobody else was at the store at the moment except for the cashier. His train of thought was stopped once he heard a different gun cock beside him. Quickly, Dean glanced beside him and was relieved to find Sam standing there with his own gun focused on the shifter, his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it wasn’t silver bullets, it would still help a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were losing your touch for a moment there, Sammy.” Dean snickered, feeling more assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their celebration was short-lived when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> gun cocked right behind them. Dean and Sam shared a nod before Dean spun around and aligned his back to Sam’s, preparing his knife. He, however, was caught off guard when he was met face to face to a girl even younger than Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a pissed-off expression and long golden hair that genuinely made Dean think of a rockstar. Despite her young look, she held the gun steadier than any other hunter that Dean has seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary-” Jack spoke up again, looking even more desperate, his eyebrows tightly knitted together. “This guy is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-a shifter, I know.” Mary completed for him but the look that Jack gave back to her made Dean think back to Sam’s own bitchface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that name made Dean’s brain halt. Why would she be calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shifter, unless…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hunters. Goddamnit. And they thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were shifters. Bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Which pissed him off even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the hell trains their kid to become a hunter?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dean? That’s what you’re focused on?” Sam scowls beside him, making the older realize that he muttered his thoughts out loud. Dean elbowed him roughly before turning to the edgy teenager. By now, the cashier would have well rushed out of the store and called the police.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to hurry up otherwise they would have a lot more to deal with than just a woman who looked like his mother and two hunter children.  Dean knew that they had mere minutes before the police came. He weighed his options and went for the simplest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean slowly lowered his knife and held his arms out by his side. “Alright, so we got two choices here.” He announces. “All weapons down and no sudden moves. We’ll hash this out </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the police come. Or, we can battle and one of us gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt.” He threatens. Sam caught on quickly and lowered his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the trio shared emotionless glances at each other before Mary lowered her gun as well but not fully stowing it, her eyes still suspicious of the two. The blond girl simply slid the gun into her pocket. Jack remained still as he had no weapon to withdraw.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late as loud sirens surrounded the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary pursed her lips before sliding her gun back into her pocket. “Claire, mind giving me a hand?” She motioned to the girl, who was presumably Claire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Claire responded, craning her neck to the side and rotating her wrists. Before either Dean or Sam could even express their confusion, both ladies swung their fists and knocked both of them out flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing that Dean could recall was the sound of wings flapping. Similar to the one he heard in his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean woke up, he found himself lying on a bed. It certainly wasn’t as bad as a motel bed but he wouldn’t go as far as to call it luxurious. Slowly, Dean sat up and looked around the room. It was a fairly sized area with the bed in the middle of the wall, a door on the other side, and another door on the right side of the bed. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the first things that Dean noticed was the absence of his brother. Where was Sammy? Panic rushed through him as he slid off the bed and ran to the door, only to be jerked back momentarily, a sharp pain sparking from his wrist. Dean didn’t look back as he tugged again, ignoring the burning sensation in his wrist and only turning when a loud crash came behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, his captors had chained him to the leg of the nightstand and that loud crash was everything on top of the nightstand crashing to the floor, including the nightstand itself and the glass lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before his captors came in to check up on the noise. And he bet that the consequences were anything but friendly. Especially if they were hunters that were sure that he was a shifter. Dean turned to the door in front of the bed and tried to open it, only to find out after a few twists that it was locked. He ran to the other door beside the bed and opened it, revealing a compact bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He practically ripped open the cabinets, trying to find a weapon, anything. But all he found was a pile of toilet paper, a bar of soap, a toothbrush along with a tube of toothpaste but none of them were things that he could actually use.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick search of his pockets, shoes, and even his underwear, Dean found that he was completely stripped bare of his weapons and items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even more so, he accidentally stepped on the glass on the way out and winced as the glass grazed the bottom of his feet, slicing the flesh and making it painful to move his leg, even if it was just a twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no windows so he couldn’t tell if they were underground, a hundred feet underwater or even in the middle of the North Pole (Dean hoped desperately that it wasn’t the last one. As cool as it was, it would suck a lot to freeze to death in the middle of nowhere and the documentaries that Sam forced him to watch told him that it would be a slow and horrible way to die.)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be able to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wouldn’t be able to fight back unless he wanted to end up with more injuries. Granted, he could put up one hell of a struggle but he didn’t know how many other people were out there or how big the place was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had his brother on the line and he would go to Hell and back for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked around for anything he could use, walking over to the drawer and pulling it open. He was met with disappointment when he found nothing but a thin layer of dust. What the hell? Dean slowly reached down and rubbed the wooden slab, making a small circle in the dust. What kind of place has this much dust building up? Maybe a factory or an abandoned building. Which could be either to his advantage or leading up to his demise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad of hand to hand combat. It would certainly lose to a knife or a gun but if the enemy was unarmed and underestimated him then…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean spun around as the footsteps led up to the locked door. He leaped for the bathroom door and closed the door until it was open just a crack. He watched as the front doorknob jiggled around for a bit before it opened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who looked like his mother walked in- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mary</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain filled in for him. Of course, it wasn’t his mother, especially after sixteen years have passed. His mother was in Heaven now. Dean was sure of it, especially after he and Sam witnessed her practically sacrifice herself to save a family from a poltergeist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was gone. This was just another hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Mary called out. Shit, he must’ve gotten a concussion by the hit earlier because her voice sounded exactly like his mother’s. He needed to stop thinking and start doing. Dean took a step back but as he did, the door moved with him and it creaked. Loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean silently cursed himself as Mary turned his way but didn’t come out any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to hurt you,” Mary said loudly, holding her hands up with her palms facing the doorway. “I’m not armed but I can take you down in a fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, despite his statement earlier, Dean doubt that she was lying. And even more so, he gave in. Maybe it was the ridiculousness of the situation, the ongoing stress of the recent events, or the fact that the woman really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like his mother, Mary. But whatever it was, it compelled him to open the door wider and reveal himself to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary stared at him with a perplexed look, making him feel like an animal at a zoo exhibit. Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place. He cleared his throat and spoke up. “Why didn’t you leave me back there? And how did we get out anyways? We were surrounded by the police.” Dean then frowned at the next thought that came into his head. “Unless you’re a police officer and this is some sort of elaborate way to get me to confess my crimes. In which, nice try. But I’m not the Dean Winchester you’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, Mary’s expression didn’t change. She walked towards him and reached out to him in a way that made him feel vulnerable, naked. His stomach twisted and churned, making him feel like throwing up, which would be seriously unfortunate when Mary was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. And if things couldn’t get enough weirder, Mary </span>
  <em>
    <span>bent</span>
  </em>
  <span> down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was about to straight up dash for the door at this point. “Uh- Lady- You’re getting real close there-” Dean stammered, feeling his throat close up.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What the hell- what the hell- what the</span>
  </em>
  <span>- “You’re very pretty and I get it, I’m a very handsome guy but I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped when Mary grabbed the bottom of his jeans and lifted up his leg, revealing a light but noticeable scar. Mary then looked up at Dean with a deep stare. “You were eight when a werewolf nabbed you by the leg and dug his claw into your ankle. That was the first time you cried out openly to your mother.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day- </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even know what time it was-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean stared in shock at this woman. How the hell did she know that? Was she secretly a witch? Did she cast some sort of memory magic? There were only two people who knew what happened that day. Himself and his dad, who swore to never mention that day ever again. Not even Sam knows about the incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took a step back before blinking rapidly, trying to keep the tears down. He remembered how terrified he was that day, how badly his legs burned, and how much blood there was. Dean didn’t even notice he wasn’t breathing until his chest ached and he was forced to inhale sharply. At last, he forced himself to speak and face Mary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H- How did you know that?” Dean cursed himself for talking like this, for being so weak. He couldn’t help it, as much as he tried to keep it away. Mary stood up straight and seemed to stare into his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my son, Dean Winchester, told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of a second, Dean felt all of the sadness from earlier turn into anguish and anger. How dare this woman manipulate him this way? But before he could properly respond, Mary continued to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were young, the thing I’d say to you before you went to sleep was that angels were watching over you,” Mary spoke softly. “In fact, that’s the last time I spoke to you. It’s me, Dean, your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how are you here?” Dean felt his blood pounding in his head. Maybe he finally broke and this was just his subconscious talking to him. “How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Here, talking to me?” His voice cracked and thinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story but I promise-” Mary was cut off as Dean leaped forward and hugged the woman tightly around her waist. It felt weird, hugging his mother when they were practically the same age and height. But it was perfect as Dean could lay his chin on her shoulder and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her again. The warmth and comfort he only wished to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense but he didn’t care. Even if this was some sort of mind control thing the real abductors were using to read his memories or a djinn. He wanted to be held by his mother again. His mind soon recalled the calendar. They were sixteen years ahead of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did they finally find a way to get her back? Did Dad know? But at what cost? The bottom of his stomach started to twist and churn at the possibilities that were… less than positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Mary wrapped her own arms around her son- or at least the younger </span>
  <em>
    <span>version</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her son. After a brief moment of silence, Mary pulled away quickly and stared up at Dean’s bright eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then as abrupt as Dean’s approach, Mary walked to the door and dragged Dean along with her by his wrist. “I got something to show you.” Mary simply said before walking out the door. “Wait, where are we even?” Dean asked in protest but his mother gave no further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are the people from earlier?” Dean asked. Mary glanced back at him. “Claire and Jack? Claire’s out right now but Jack’s doing his own stuff but he’s closeby.” She responded, yet not clarifying where Jack’s location was nor frankly </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were but he’d figure out soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway seemed to be never-ending. Just a long trail of lights and doors with numbers and a constant symbol on nearly all of them. After a seemingly long walk down forks and turns, they came across a tall man and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow he was like a giant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had long hair dangling down his face and a light beard grazing the bottom of his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No luck?” Mary asked the towering man, in which he shook his head. “Kid’s pretty locked up tight. You got-” The man halted as soon as he turned and saw Dean. For a moment, the man’s big brown eyes seemed so damn similar to Sam’s own eyes before they widened and that illusion was gone in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Wow.” The man quickly turned to the door, looking shocked. “He looks so young…” He whispered. Dean frowned. He didn’t like getting talked about except ladies and most of the time, it was positive things so he didn’t mind as much. Also, the hell was the guy talking about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam’s not letting us through,” Mary explained. “We’ve tried talking to him but…” She then turned to Dean and the look in her eye told him everything. Sam trusted him the most and Dean would be the only person to convince the young man to get out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. It wasn’t like this was the first time that Sam locked himself in his room, he thought stubbornly. Dean walked up to the door and knocked once, twice, then three times in rapid succession. If he had turned around, he would’ve seen the older man swallow thickly, almost in nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a giving silence then quiet footsteps approached the door, then the doorknob turned. Dean watched as Sam’s small head popped out from the door and stared up at Dean with a look of disbelief. “Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean heard his mother and the man inhale sharply. Again, who was that guy? For a moment, he debated if his mother was dating Mr. Giant TED Talk. Dean quickly wiped that remark away and pushed open the door further. “Hey, Sammy.” He was nearly overjoyed when Sam responded with his classic bitchface then opened the door almost all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with them?” Sam pointed behind Dean at Mary and the man. For a brief moment, Dean panicked. How the hell was he supposed to tell Sam that the woman was actually their mother, who has been dead for the last two decades of their lives. Luckily, the man stepped in and pulled Dean back gently. Huh, like the BFG.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” The man said, not unlike Mary’s statement earlier. When Sam gave Dean a quick look for confirmation, Dean simply gave him a conflicted look and shrugged. The awkward silence that followed afterward was cut short when Dean’s stomach growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary cleared her throat and clasped her hand together. “I think it’ll be a great time to have lunch right now, wouldn’t it?” She said in a cheery sort of way. Dean was relieved when Sam gave a hesitant nod. “Yeah. It wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.” He tilted his head up and stared at her. “Uh- Where’s… food.. area?” He asked awkwardly. Dean couldn’t help but snort at how stupid that sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary gave Dean a scolding look before walking down the hallway. “It’s right down this way.” She said. Sam turned directly at him, giving Dean another mini bitch-face. It was then that his mother’s response caused the wheels turning in his head. “Wait- Where are we?” Dean asked his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home,” Mary explained. “It used to belong to your grandfather but… I guess inheritance is the best explanation for now.” Dean’s brain staggered. The hell? The only times that Dad ever mentioned his own father was when he was drunk off his ass and rattling on and on about how his father left him and his mother at an early age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, several years in the future. Dean was getting told by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> that this was where his grandfather was residing in all of these years? And this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inheritance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered briefly what was his mother’s reaction to receiving this gigantic place. Or maybe it was passed down to the future version of him and Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they even know she was alive? Dean couldn’t imagine living all those years and never knowing that she was alive all along. Hell, were </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> even alive now?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the hallway, Dean noticed how the tall man lagged behind and how strangely sad he looked. The man was a cross between awe and depressed, which was extremely weird. Something in the back of his head nagged him about it. He felt like there was a connection between the two but he didn’t know what. It sure as hell wasn’t intimate. More like… family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed how the man also stared down at his chest, directly at his amulet that Sam handed to him on Christmas. Quickly, Dean tucked the amulet under his shirt and continued moving forward. The man looked like he wanted to snatch the damn thing for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was still trying to solve the mystery when they walked into the kitchen, which was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was certainly bigger than all of those stovetops in the countless motels they’ve traveled to. In the corner was a line of fridges and next to them was an oven and stove along with several pans hanging from the racks on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the tall man brushed past him with a small “Excuse me” and pulled the pots off the stovetops and replaced it with a frying pan. Mary led both Dean and Sam down at the table and sat down, staring back at the man with a mildly proud look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh… What’s your business? Why are you not currently torturing us?” Sam asked, suddenly finding the table a piece of very interesting furniture and choose to stare at it intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary gave Dean a solemn look before turning to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The plate clattering against the sink, scattered with pancake crumbs, did nothing to distract Sam. In fact, it made him even more interested in the floor, it seemed. Dean bit his lip. He knew that it was going to be hard on Sam. Time travel was one thing, especially when it was a skip over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decade</span>
  </em>
  <span> combined with the fact that their previously dead mother was now alive? Yeah, Dean understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely weirder than their normal weird but it would be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean watched as the man settled down next to his mother. Finally, Sam looked up and this time, he was staring directly at the man. “And what about you?” He made a gross expression. “Please don’t tell me you’re banging my… mom.” He ended off awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s face twisted into confusion then mortification. “Oh, oh no. Definitely not.” He shook his head quickly. “Well… actually, I’m…” He trailed off. But Dean already made the connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Dean swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was met with Sam’s confused expression, Dean switched back and forth between the two. “Sam- He’s you.” He splayed his hands out on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the younger Sam’s face morphed into mortification. He stood up sharply and took a step back from the older Sam. “No, nonono- No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” He pointed directly at the long-haired man. “-that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Sam chuckled lightly then shook his head. “Not for a long time. You still got… what year was it?” He looked up at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2005.” Both brothers responded. Mary widened her eyes then pressed her knuckles against her lips tightly. “Oh dear,” She exhaled sharply. “That’s a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Older Sam remarked then drew out his fingers. “So wait, that’s…” He counted on his fingers. Then his face paled. “That’s the date of the accident.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned deeply. Then a terrifying thought crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s future me?” Dean asked in a low voice. It seemed like Sam had thought the exact same thing because he was staring just as intensely at Older Sam as Dean was and if not for the question on hand, it would’ve scared Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as it hurt to accept, it made sense. Dean was already so fragile in the beginning, so broken from the Yellow-Eyed Demon that he wouldn’t make it in a car crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pained him further when Older Sam widened his eyes then turned to Mary with a look that made Dean squirmy. It was a wide eyed look that carried a certain sentence within it, mixed with surprise and panic. However, when Mary, instead of steeling herself or making any motion of empathy but snorted instead, it certainly caught Dean off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean questioned. He didn’t see what was funny about this. “Wait, I’m… not dead?” Dean stammered. Not that he was complaining but what the hell was that look all about then? Almost instantly, Mary’s smile was wiped off and that monotone look came over her face. “No, no. Just the opposite, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Older Sam cleared his throat and Dean noticed how his eyes looked anywhere besides Dean. What did he do? Finally, the older man spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s the one who bit it, actually,” Sam explained slowly, finally looking Dean in the eye, almost like he was studying the younger. “I- At first, it was supposed to be you, Dean. You were supposed to die but…” he trailed off. Dean didn’t notice how younger Sam’s fists began to tremble and how intense his eyes were over time. He didn’t notice how his brother clenched his teeth and tensed up his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Sam demanded, staring up at the older Sam with an angry look. Dean stared at his younger brother in shock. He never acted this way before. The hell? The look intensified even more when older Sam shook his head. “Not yet.” He stated. Eventually, the younger Sam settled back down, still with that burning look in his eyes that will undoubtedly continue to hunt Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where am I then, if I’m not dead?” Dean took the moment to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was no way prepared when the older Sam smiled softly in response and shook his head almost in disbelief before looking Dean straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your honeymoon."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS NOT BETA'D</p><p>I WILL UPDATE IT THE NEXT DAY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES ETC</p><p>hhhhhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Young, Blonde, Pissed off. Sound Like Anybody We Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for all the positive comments you gave on the previous chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Dean shouldn't have choked and shouted "Fucking what?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hunters weren't made out to live long.</p><p> </p><p>They were mostly wiped before they were forty, unless they retired, which made Bobby rarer than he seemed. Then again, he mainly just answered calls and assisted on hunts but still dangerous nevertheless. Hunters usually died on the job and that's how Dean figured how his own life would end. Or not, as it seemed.</p><p>Relationships were looked down on in the hunting community. You never stick around with a civilian unless you're preparing to train them for hunting as well or they're way in too deep and no one wants that on their conscience. If a hunter wanted something, it would usually be sex and nothing else. No relationships. No strings tied.</p><p>Dean learned that the hard way with Cassie. Of course, she didn't believe the whole spiel about monsters being real one bit (not yet at least) and called him a mental freak. It stung more than he expected it to and they dropped it from there.</p><p>He was more than hopeful, of course, when they came back and defeated the truck spirit but he couldn't stay with Cassie, not with Dad and the Yellow-Eyed Demon on the roll. He didn't want to lose her like Sam lost Jess. But he would return, after all, he did promise her that at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But even with that promise in mind, he would never imagine himself married. He wondered briefly what the wedding ceremony was like.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he couldn't do it without Sam as his best man, his future-wife-to-be or pie being at the table but who else was there? Maybe some hunter friends and a band but that's all he could rack his brain for. He didn't even know whether or not his own father would show. And his mother? He didn't know how long his mother was back for. A few months? A year? A few years? What about a whole decade? It terrified him to know how much has changed in the future and how many people he could have lost.</p><p> </p><p>Was Bobby even still alive?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he is but not in the way... you'd expect." Older Sam responded. Dean staggered for a bit then looked up at his (younger? Older?) other brother. "What?" He questioned. He hadn't realized that he had said the question out loud until Sam had answered. The hell did that mean? What did any of this mean? Why were they even transported back in time? If this turned out to be some psychotic drugged dream that the Yellow-Eyed Demon set them up to then Dean won't hesitate to shoot him the next time they see him.</p><p> </p><p>But if this was a dream then how could they possibly be happy in this? Or was it just an umbrella term and there's something bigger and more sinister hidden underneath this 'marriage'? Dean hoped not. He had been through enough twists and turns already.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot has changed and maybe it's best we leave some stories untold. And besides, I doubt you'd like it." Older Sam reached up and scratched the back of his head. "It's been a difficult life but we've made the best of it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're still hunting?" Younger Sam questioned, looking up. He was clearly surprised and Dean was too. They both thought that after they found Dad and killed the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Sam would go back to college but clearly, life had other things in mind.</p><p>Of course, the hunter life never truly stops. They would always remember the nightmares that terrorized them. Monsters would continue haunting the world but there were other hunters that would pick up their guns and do their work for them.</p><p>Older Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, it never stopped. Even if I tried to stop and I did, something would always pull me back." Something about his tone told Dean that Sam wasn't talking about just Jess and that made him slightly horrified. How many times did Sam try to get away from him? How many times did Dean screw things up for his younger brother? The guilt was groundbreaking, even if it wasn't Dean who experienced it.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't you if that's what you're thinking of." Older Sam shook his head. Dean gawked at him in shock. How did the older Sam know what he was thinking or was his guilt really that easy to read? "At least not just you. There were a lot of other bad guys that messed with our lives. It's not too bad though, hunts are practically a milk run nowadays." He spoke casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly," Younger Sam scoffed, his eyes focused on a silver band around Older Sam's finger that Dean hadn't noticed before.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's words caught in his throat. No way, no friggin' way. Both of them are married? Of course, Dean was beyond happy, knowing that even with all the trouble in their life, they managed the best out of it. He couldn't believe it.</p><p>Somehow, they had both found a girl who kept up with the hunting life and dealt with their bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>There must surely be a catch somewhere, right?</p><p> </p><p>But it also pained Dean, knowing that Sam still had the wound of Jess fresh in his mind and now coming across a version of himself that had already gotten past her death and found someone new to love. It was unfair and Dean still wished that Sam had married Jess and Dean could attend their wedding.</p><p> </p><p>Older Sam cleared his throat and swept his hand off the table. "We should probably find some way to get you guys home." He stands up, his stance stiff and cranky almost. Mary stood up as well, starting Dean. He nearly forgot that his mother was there.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to hit the books, you guys coming?" Older Sam walked up the steps of the kitchen and hung his head out of the doorframe, staring at the three. Younger Sam looked back at his counterpart, glanced back at Dean and Mary before hopping out of his seat, dashing towards the exit. "I'll help. Maybe you can tell me more about this place?"</p><p>Older Sam nodded then looked up at his brother and mother. "You two also coming along?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean snapped out of his head then shook his head quickly. "I don't know about Mo- her but you two can nerd out on your own." He grimaced at how the sentence sounded. It had been such a long time that he has called anyone Mom without it being weird or with hurt in his voice. Mary seemed to look right through him because she looked over at him next then shook her head. "I'll stay with Dean. I think we have an overdue conversation."</p><p> </p><p>Older Sam nodded slowly. "Okay, uh. Have fun and try not to kill each other when you're alone." He slid away awkwardly, his younger version following along as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean turned to his mother and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as well. "Overdue conversation?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I mean." Mary gave him a look that read 'You can't lie to me'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, who's the lady?" Younger Sam spoke up after they were a safe distance away from the kitchen. His eyes were cast down on the floor, his face expressionless. "And don't you dare say 'who are you talking about'?"</p><p> </p><p>Older Sam frowned at the younger version of himself. "I know you're upset and I would be to-" Younger Sam lifted his head up from the floor and shot him a look. "Then why did you forget her?"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't imagine this conversation ever coming up but he knew that their luck was always unpredictable. Older Sam clenched his teeth and exhaled sharply. "I didn't forget Jess. Sam-" God, it was so weird to be talking to his younger self like this. "-it's been at least a decade and a half by now. It was about time we moved on."</p><p> </p><p>Younger Sam hated that the older version of himself was right but he just couldn't imagine it. For him, losing and gaining Jessica was everything to him. He was going to marry her but, of course, the Winchester luck just had to strike anyone who was near them and it struck right on par. Losing her was his fuel engine. His fury. His motivation. It helped that Dean was by his side too but the only reason he didn't return to the college was that he knew he had to get revenge.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt like Hell and he knew what Dean and Dad would say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pain does make you stronger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just go." Older Sam said, pocketing his hands into his jeans. Younger Sam was grateful for a distraction. After all, that library earlier seemed pretty damn cool and he wanted to look more into it. Dean would make fun of him if he was here but at this place and time? He didn't care at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're my... step-daughter?" Dean stares down at the illuminated screen in shock. Claire shrugged offhandedly. She didn't seem too troubled by the fact that the younger version of her step... dad was right in front of her. Almost like she had been used to unnatural things happening. The bottom of his stomach twisted.</p><p> </p><p>Technology was wild in the future and he got to experience it firsthand, with his... future step-daughter. It was a very bizarre experience, knowing that you're going to become a father and bonding with someone who already had a father. When his mother handed him the phone and tapped on a series of buttons, Dean was more than surprised to see Claire's face reflected back at him and his own face in a small square off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>It was so damn cool. It was like experiencing one of those sci-fi movies but in <em>real life</em>. He was partially glad that the Sams were still searching the library because if his Sam was here then he would rattle on and on about the device and it would become a never-ending snore-fest.</p><p> </p><p>But back to the topic on hand-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And do you..." Dean hoped that she didn't. Claire didn't exactly hold that wide blue eyes innocent look but she didn't have to be traumatized by hunting. The girl in question gave him a confused look.</p><p>Dean made a gun motion with his hand and waved it a few times for her to understand. "Oh, yeah." Claire nodded. "It was a while ago but you taught me how it hunt. It was... very educational." She said casually, leaning back against the wall of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, he taught a child how to <em>hunt</em>. A child who had to grow up knowing how to hunt, how to kill. Did Dean end up like his own father? What if he did? What in the world was he thinking when he taught her? Did her mother protest when he handed her the gun? Or scold him when she showed up covered in bruises and scars?</p><p> </p><p>He wondered briefly what happened to Claire's biological father and he compensated asking her about it until Mary- Sorry, his <em>mother</em> walked to him along with the two Sams following after her. Speaking of fathers and mothers, Dean thought of his father reacting to Mary's revival, although she didn't quite explain it clearly. Something about a favor with someone's sister.</p><p> </p><p>Strange.</p><p> </p><p>Probably a witch, he thought sourly. He was confused though. Who in their right mind would trust a monster? Especially after years of experience and hunting. It just doesn't make any sense. He was taught early on that if it's not a human then it deserves to die and if there was one rule that he could depend on in all of his years, it was that what's dead should stay dead. Who said there weren't any setbacks?</p><p> </p><p>Dean was still highly dubious of his mother. Sure, she said that she had been alive for nearly five years now and there have been no problems but Dean still holds his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>Sam, on the other hand, didn't care at all. In fact, he was overjoyed. He and Mary had connected nearly immediately. When Sam mentioned Jess, Mary gave him a sympathetic look and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. They exchanged words without sound and only glance.</p><p>Dean couldn't help but feel immensely jealous at this. He expected Sam to be more careful and when he got closer to Mary, Dean cursed himself at being too paranoid to take the chance for himself. Yes, they had a deep conversation with each other but it didn't make up for the decade's worth of lost time and that hurt him even more because every time he parted away from his mother, he always came up with more things to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the majority of his... family members were sorted out, Jack was a whole other story. Whereas Dean could clearly see similarities between himself and Claire (and damn she was sassy as hell), Jack was like an alien. Throughout his conversation with his mother, Jack walked into the kitchen, waved at Dean and his mother with a gentle smile and a 'hello', and just stood there.</p><p>Standing.</p><p>Deadly still.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird as hell and Dean would be lying if he said that it didn't creep him out and he was absolutely justified by that feeling. And based on how his mother didn't react other than a response to Jack's earlier 'hello', it was safe to say that it was a regular occurrence. Not to select favorites so early in life but Jack wasn't really quite the poster child.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean questioned his mom about it, however, she simply looking over at Jack and gave him a smile only a mother could give to her children. "Jack is... special. He's truly one of a kind." Mary said softly. "He's been through a lot. But you always make it so much better for him."</p><p> </p><p>Claire scoffed at the 'truly one of a kind' part when Dean mentioned it, which made him a little more suspicious than he already was. What kind of life does the future behold and why does it always have to be so damn complicated?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in real-time, Dean watched as Mary approached him and spoke. "I just got off the phone with Dean." She explained, waving another one of those smooth tech around (Dean still couldn't tell how the hell they worked). When the younger Sam gave her a confused look, Mary backtracked. "Sorry, <em>our </em>Dean. The older one." She smiled apologetically. Dean kinda found it humorous that he was the older brother yet the younger version of himself in that scenario but it didn't feel right to say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head. "No, it's alright." He quickly responded. Mary nodded and continued. "Turns out, Dean is still in this world and nothing has happened yet so far." Mary seemed relieved. "It's been a while since we had an event like this happen, it's almost damn nostalgic." She said ominously. That did not help Dean's already festering anxiety.</p><p>Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from both Dean and Sam's stomach. Dean felt his cheeks light up with a vibrant red as he remembered that he hadn't eaten since this morning and he had been doing work all day (Sam would protest to that however).</p><p>Claire snorted slightly over the phone but it was shortened when Mary gave her a reprimanding call of her name. "We were planning on heading to a friend's house to eat anyways." She turned to her sons. "You could join along if you'd like or stay here. But if you come, you can meet more people that could help you out big-time." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was about to accept immediately when Sam spoke up. "Sorry, we have to wait for our Dad first. He's planning to have a talk with us first then-"</p><p>"Then call him and we'll make plans." Mary filled in, crossing her arms. "John's... complicated. I know, Dean and Sam shared their troubles with me." She sighed. "I'll talk to him if you don't want to." She suggested.</p><p>Sam widened his eyes before shaking his head. "Oh. Uh, it's alright. I doubt he'd listen to you, especially with you... being previously dead and all." He pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. The phone rang for a while before going to voicemail.</p><p>Dean frowned. How could John just ignore them at a time like this? It was ridiculous how he treated his sons. Sam seemed to have a similar thought because he ended the call without leaving a voicemail and slid his phone into his pocket, knowing that it didn't matter whether or not he left a voicemail and that John will be pissed at them anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Claire watched them curiously, her eyes narrowed but didn't comment on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"We can go to Jody's house without him," Jack spoke up, one of his first words since he came into the kitchen (Dean assumed Jody was the friend) and when he spoke, the younger version of Sam jumped nearly a foot into the air while the older Sam just nodded in response to Jack. "And if he calls, we can just tell him that we're there." Mary smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'll be great, Jack. Thank you for suggesting that." Something about her voice and pose made Dean think that she'd choose that over any other option. Especially if that means direct confrontation.</p><p>"And plus!" Jack continued, this time his face lighting up even more. "Dad will be there too. You four can all talk together and work out a solution to bring you two back to your world!"</p><p> </p><p>It took a startlingly long time for Dean to realize that Jack meant <em>him</em> when he said 'Dad'. The other older Dean actually, if that differed anything. God, he was <em>not</em> ready for that life. To add to the pressure, he had two children. He did connect really well with one of them but Jack? Call it a stretch but it didn't seem like he was human at all. But that couldn't be true, right?</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Dad would never accept it if his grandson wasn't a human.</p><p> </p><p>Mary nodded, agreeing with Jack's idea while Claire and Sam looked slightly dubious. "What if we accidentally stumble into something we're not supposed to see?" Sam questioned. "Like an event or important person." At this, Claire winced for purposes unknown. Mary frowned then looked down. "I'm not sure but we'll have to make do as we go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That wasn't a very secure hope, specifically when Dean knew that improvisation never helped. Especially when they were dealing with a time-bending issue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh god this was a bad idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>